clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 49
Chat complaint Can you have at look there? I'll be back.... (talk) 10:58, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffes Hello P-P, i've notice that we have old looks more then new looks of puffles. Can you cutout more Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffes? 16:57, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffes No other ones.' 17:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffes I don't have an SWF cutout maker, is there any free? I use too have sothink trial. 17:29, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Penguin-Pal There was spam on the chat and there were no moderators were online to kick the spammer. :You can see the spam at 03:18:18 of http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Chat/Logs/28_April_2014. ✓ Kyfur (talk) 03:21, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016 Hey, I think Catali has copied one of my games. His version is here. Could ya do something about it? Thanks and have a nice day, [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 04:19, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Equestria Games Gig You, My friend, are invited to a exclusive Rainbow Rocks Band gig thats being performed in the Equestria Games this week. Hope to see you there! Oh, and come on chat ;) Do do do do Banana Bus! (talk) 16:13, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Equestria Games Gig Oh its fine. I'll let you know on how it goes ;) Do do do do Banana Bus! (talk) 16:23, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Gaga234 Look at this, P-P. I think Gaga deserves an infinite block. Can you please take care of this? Thank you. JWPengie. Have a Great ' ' Week! 22:39, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind Kallie is JWPengie. Have a Great ' ' Week! 22:41, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Penguin-Pal There was a spammer again when there were no chat moderators online. :You can see the spam at 08:46:00 of http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Chat/Logs/29_April_2014 ✓ Kyfur (talk) 10:14, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Rollback request I need to rollback this blog post http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest, I changed the post yesterday(IST Time) and forgot to mention the second and third place. So, i need to know who is the second and third place at the voting. Thanks. ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Another;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 07:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC)' Protection Edit can you add Contest instead of the plain text "Contest" http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cool_Pixels/Archive_Contest [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Another;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 15:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Done. I used a wiki link (Category:Categoryname) rather than a hyperlink, as it gives the same results. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:31, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Jj131 http://prntscr.com/3f13mw He's just doing it to troll me, can you stop him? (This is happening on chat too.) WikiaMaster! Talk. 01:37, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :That's just WikiaMaster's perspective to say Jj is "just doing it to troll". I say Jj's side of the story is just as strong as WM's side of the story. So this really shouldn't be something to bother about. If it was something to bother about, WikiaMaster would have banned him by now. And that's my opinion. ~ Perapin (Contact) 01:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :It looks like you two are in the middle of a random and an irrelevant fight about something that has already happened. Stick to the present. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:04, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Read my mail Wikia is just being mean. He didn't even read my messages. I even have proof here of it. Jj131 the epic guy (talk) 01:43, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Updates Finished Updates! : http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates-_1st_May_2014. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 06:08, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Updates Edit I noticed that my updates looks like this this in the main page: Club Penguin Updates Issue #}: } Contents 1. } 2. } 3. } 4. } 5. } 6. } Current Pin What's NEW! The Funny Hat Week is currently going on in Club Pen…. So, I decided to make it look better there by adding a description about the day's updates which may not show the code above. Can I add it? ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Another;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 08:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC)' Re:Updates Edit Its Done! How is it? ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 09:16, May 1, 2014 (UTC)' SVG issue Hi P-P, I was going through your steps on how to get the SVG in-game images, and I have one question. Once I opened the penguin sprite and removed the two unnecessary sizes, I imported the item. In step #5, you say "take the X and Y values of the item sprite from its SVG file, and apply them on the item sprite that you pasted in the penguin file." However, when I do this, the image comes out as so: http://prntscr.com/3f8a1w. Do you have a solution of what I may be doing wrong? Thanks. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 19:27, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ASAP Cutout the penguin on the Non=Member page of the clothing catalog! and the 3d glasses off of ocean6100 from the newspaper! The Popcorn Lover (talk) 19:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:SVG issue Yup, that seemed to have done the trick. Thanks once again! Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 20:15, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Glad to hear it works :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:18, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Room Hi P-P! I just want to inform you about something minor that happened in the chat room earlier. Basically, Kyfur entered the chat room and asked "hi everybody can I come in" and SugarPenguin12 replied "No" (Screenshot:- http://prntscr.com/3felou). And then Kyfur replied "Ok" and then left the chat room (Screenshot:- http://prntscr.com/3felu9). Callum Fawsitt (talk) 10:11, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Please come on chat Hi, Please come on chat: we need to talk about Techman129's IP block. --Roger6881 [[User talk:Roger6881|'(talk)]] 09:41, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Apologies and Thanks P-P! Hi P-P! I was notified that you came on chat (http://prntscr.com/3fvbqw) before you left for the night to congratulate me on my most recent promotion to Rollback. I am sorry that I was not able to reply as I left my laptop for 5 minutes to go downstairs. Anyways, thankyou very much, I hope to continue developing my editing skills over the next few months, I will be spending a lot of time on the Wiki during my school hours during my I.T lessons as I have completed my Coursework and I have an exam next Thursday so in a few weeks time I will be keeping an eye on edits and probably spending time keeping a close eye on the edit history making sure all edits are good. On the last note, I sure will talk to you on the chat room tomorrow (or today depending on when you are reading this :P). Thanks! :) Callum Fawsitt (talk) 19:50, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Rollbacks and Callum's Promotion Hello P-P. Im pretty your you know that Callum just got promoted today for Rollback. First, I think it's to early for Callum to get rollback. I thought he should've waited around 2 months or so to get the promotion. Second of all, We've been having a lot of rollback promotions. '''A LOT. Three people got promoted in the past 2-3 weeks and today which were, Me, Twinkie, and Callum. I believe that Roger or some other admin promoted Callum to Rollback because there were no rollbacks in the British time zone. Its not that I have a problem with Roger or anyone else but seriously? Callum might be a Patroller by next month if there is no patroller within that timezone. Or even an admin in like 5 months! I've also been talking to Kallie about this. There's also a huge gap with users with just the CM rights and the Rollback rights. (I know this doesn't matter as much but I just wanted to state it :P) There's only around 3 Chat Mods and 8 Rollbacks. There's a huge difference between them. Callum would probably make a great rollback, but I think he needs to wait a little more. Anyways, thanks for your time. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 20:08, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Broken Redirect Hi Penguin-Pal. Can you delete this redirect page since it redirects to a deleted page? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:To_do_List?redirect=no :Update: Roger6881 took care of this. :) ✓ Kyfur (talk) 06:58, May 4, 2014 (UTC) May 4th 15:02, May 4, 2014 (UTC) May The 4th Be With You! Hey! May The 4th Be With You! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:18, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt I needs to edit moi username again! Send me the link to it on my talk page pleasee From: Ya know who it is... I, the candy loving POOKIELOVER76761! PookieLover76761 (talk) 03:55, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hello P-P. This guy User:Max46789 edited some pages adding this "DJ Johnny" character that doesn't exist. He vandalized the CeCe page almost completely but I took the liberty to undo it. Thank you for hearing. RobertoWalker (talk) 15:22, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, sorry to interrupt; but I have messaged the user in question and warned him to stop. Thanks (and sorry once again). --Roger6881 (talk) 15:29, May 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Editing conflict :P but thanks for the report. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:30, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Mwahahaha, but you're welcome. --Roger6881 (talk) 15:32, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt Bogus Mod or the Good Mod? hi, I'm here on the topic of Callum Fawsitt. Many reasons he should be warned or stripped of his rights temporarily: Uses over 4 caps many times, Started Argument with me when I told him not to do it because arguing is the EXACT thing that got me demoted, and lastly, being ignorant when he can't accept something. I don't know if this is biased at all, but when I argued in 2012, I was demoted, when Callum Fawsitt did it, he got let off scotch-free, no one even noticed. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 15:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Leader Leader! Hi P-P! I understand you may have had problems replying to my PM messages. Leader was sending me PM messages with silly and rude things like "Your dumb" etc. He also said "YOU'RE GOING TO GET DEMOTED" - Should I ignore this? Callum Fawsitt (talk) Callum Fawsitt OMG LIAR I have just seen Callum's new message, it is an absolute lie, for the record, I never said he would get demoted, and I never said "your Dumb" I have grammar, so if I were to ever say it I would have said "You're Dumb" but I didn't even say it. How about you ask him for screenshot of the chat so he can prove it? Leader of CP Parties! Talk 15:53, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Leader Wow When I asked Callum why he lied on skype, this was the answer. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 15:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:OMG LIAR Dude, I NEVER bullied him, the things about me saying `Your dumb` and stuff is an absolute lie. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Dude Dude, you have to understand, our relation on the wiki is normally fine we are FRIENDS, my point is, he BROKE OUT AND STARTED an argument, in which point I blocked PM before it got out of hand. Also, I couldn't even stay away from Callum Fawsitt if I wanted to, because he is on chat ALL THE TIME that he comes home from school (same time as me) and goes to bed (LATER then me) so there is no possible way apart from weekends, AFTER ELEVEN PM that I can come on chat to get away from him, by which point the chat is dead. Yeah, that sounds great, face it, there's no way for me to get away from this lying bogus mod. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:11, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Leader Please, you're not getting what I am saying. This is not about who's right and who's wrong, you're right. My point is, he started the argument, I said NOTHING on the matter except that I was blocking PM, I then messaged you informing you what had happened, then he PMS you and claims that I argued with him. I blocked the PM as soon as he made it into an argument by saying "NO YOU'RE LYING" Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:15, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Leader Subject Here Look at this, I know Skype is irrelevant, but this is him on SKYPE accepting the fact that he lied, and talking about how he won't get in trouble for it. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 16:33, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Custom signatures Hi P-P! I've seen a lot of users using signatures with coloured letters and pictures, I'd like to know how to do that. Thanks! Dashie12345 (talk) 05:55, May 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Images suggestion Whoah, I didn't know I could do that! :P Thanks, Penguin-Pal! fancypantsguy8Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 13:06, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :No problem :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:09, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat please Urgent. 18:03, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Reporting Users! Hi There P-P! I am messaging you regarding Miron and Penstubal. SCREENSHOTS: Below are some screenshots of the chat during the report I will type soon: - http://prntscr.com/3he8bw - http://prntscr.com/3he8z8 - http://prntscr.com/3he9xu - http://prntscr.com/3heag9 - http://prntscr.com/3heb49 Miron got the idea of sending his e-mail in the chat room and expecting me to kick him however I obviously can't because I can only kick standard users. He was doing this because he was annoyed that I kicked someone for sharing a private e-mail not used for business or company use. Miron then admitted he was sending his email to the chat room because he wanted to get kicked for personal information revealing however his e-mail is not the sort of e-mail to get kicked for. He also added onto the end of that "which you can use to track me down and kill my cat" - I think that is seriously rude. As I could not kick Miron on his normal account he then decided to bring his other account in "MironTest" and expect me to kick him but I still didn't because his e-mail is not the sort of e-mail for a kick. Miron then tried to be rude and said "I don't want random strangers tracking me down using my email, so please kick me :)" he then also said "wow, now you're refusing to do your job and kick me for revealing personal information :(". Then Penstubal replied; "That's rude. I will tell P-P on you, Callum. You will be in big trouble after he sees that you aren't doing your job. brb sending him the talk page message about this". You may also ask Roger, as an admin he will be able to discuss this more with you and myself. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:39, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt